Enemistad Familiar
by 123456c
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece, que tiene que ver con el pasado de uno de los integrantes de la banda. ¿Qué pasara?. Descubranlo aqui! xD
1. Prologo

Gritos desesperados de las personas y las babosas, disparos por doquier, todo incendiándose, llantos de los niños pequeños, cadáveres por todos lados, esa risa maniática. Todo eso, Junjie lo mantenía oculto y olvidado, para no preocupar a nadie, ese día, por mucho que lo quisiera, nunca lo podría olvidar, ese día de infierno puro, y cuando uno de sus seres queridos, cayo en la locura.

Y por supuesto.

El cargaba con todo el peso...

El Lanjua, veía en el patio trasero del refugio, como la luz, volvía a las cavernas, y amanecía, un nuevo amanecer, pero hoy no se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre, algo, lo agobiaba por dentro, un dolor intenso, que destrozaba su alma lentamente, repercutía en su mente, y azotaba a su espiritu.

"¿Por qué?..." Se preguntaba.

Junjie, ahora, debido a recordar esa experiencia, sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza, de todo, su arsenal le miraba fijamente, sabían lo que a su dueño le ocurría, pero era mucho mejor no decir nada, debían dejar que se calmara.

Y cargaba con el peso, el dolor, y la culpa, de que "Esa persona", haya caido en una gran y profunda locura, odiaba que eso haya pasado, y que no haya podido evitarlo, odiba que haya sido demasiado tarde para "Esa persona", pero lo hecho, hecho está, y por mucho que lo deseara, no podía retroceder en el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?, ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo?, ¿Por qué no pude evitar que cayera en...? ... -. Murmuro el pelinegro, pero aun así, las babosas le escucharon, ni pudo terminar lo ultimo, sus labios estaban demasiado temblorosos, y tenía un horrendo nudo en la garganta, empuño su mano derecha, con tanta fuerza, que sus dedos comenzaron a sangrar un poco, era mucho lo que sentía.

Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, y afortunadamente, lo hizo, no podía dejar que la banda supiera que había estado así, agradecio que todos estaban dormidos, y entro al refugio, fue a lavarse la cara, y al hacerlo, se retiro acciedentalmente el polvo oculto que tenía en la cara.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué usa el polvo oculto?.

Al verse en el espejo, noto que el agua había corrido ese polvo oculto en su cara, que ocultaba, una cicatriz que comenzaba desde su ojo derecho, hasta el final de su mejilla, esa cicatris era parte de ese día, algo que no quería recordar, o que se supiera.

Suspiro antes de aplicarselo de nuevo, y al serciorarse de que no se notara su cicatriz, se dedico a ir al patio trasero de nuevo.

Ese día, era la misma fecha donde ocurrio la tragedia, por esa razón se encontraba así, pero debía evitar que supiedan su estado. No quería que lo supieran.

Pero el destino le haría una mala jugada.

Una muy mala jugada.

Y justo cuando iba a las escaleras...

- ¡Junjie! ¡Buenos días!. - Una chillona voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sobresaltandolo al mismo tiempo, el oji-café pudo ver a Pronto, suspiro y le sonrio flasamente, para que no notara se preocupara, pero... - Junjie, Pronto te nota desanimado.

- ¿Desanimado?, no Pronto, estas equivocado, estoy bien, gracias... - Respondio el pelinegro, suspiro, y desvio la mirada, pensativo, las sospechas de Pronto quedaron claras.

- La gran intuición de Pronto, "El Magnifico", me dice lo contrario, estas desanimado, ¿Ocurre algo de lo que Pronto deba saber?. Pregunto el topoide, Junjie, por su parte, no quería que él supiera la razón, así que solo dijo lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Nada, es solo... Melancolía. Respondio el Lanjua.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que la "Melancolía"?. - Eso que había dicho, no fue buena respuesta, ¿Enserio dejaría que Pronto se lo sacara?, ¡Por favor!.

- Prefiero que no lo sepas Pronto, es algo... Personal... Que no quiero mencionar ahora... - Respondio Junjie.

- Pronto respeta tus palabras, pero no dejara que sigas en esa "Melancolía", mi estofado de escorpiones, con salsa de santamontes a la topoide, arreglara esa actitud. Dijo Pronto dirigiendose a la cocina, Juju miro a Junjie con una cara de "¡¿Tenías qué?!", Junjie trago un poco de saliva, era un lanzador experimentado y todo, pero tambien era un ser humano, y tambien disgustaba de comer insectos.

- ¡Ehh! ¡Junjie, buenos días!. Saludo Kord, sonriente, Junjie le devolvio la sonrisa, para que no influyeran en más preguntas, así fue con Eli y Trixie.

Mientras Kord iba al garaje, Pronto estaba en la cocina, y los tortolos en los videojuegos, el Lanjua salio al patio trasero, para estar tranquilo.

Se acosto en la hierba verde, dejando que el viento suave, despejara su mente, y dejar de pensar en... Eso.

Se dedico a pensar en lo que sea, pero accidentalmente termino pensando en cierta personita (-₩-), su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules-grisaceos, su determinación, su astucia, ella era diferente, ella era hermosa, lo aceptaba, y terminaba babeando cuando la veía, pero ¿Quien no quedaría así?, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello, su actitud, su melodiosa voz y...

Junjie abrio los ojos de golpe, ¿Enserio?, quería pensar en cualquier cosa, aventuras, duelos, ¡Incluso en pizza!, ¡Y termina pensando en Nicolle!. Escucho unas risitas, al levantarse, vio que era su arsenal, partiendose de la risa, Junjie sintio sus mejillas arder de repente, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sonrojado y... ¡Las babosa notaron cuando penso en ella!, ¡Eso no podía ser más vergonzoso!.

- ¡¿Es enserio?!. Pregunto Junjie muerto de vergüenza, y más que sonrojado, mientras las babosas se reian con más fuerza, eso, Junjie lo tomo como un "Si".

- ¡Chicos!. Llamo Trixie desde el refugio, Junjie estaba cerca de la pared del refugio, así que oyo el grito, el Lanjua se levanto y corrio hacia el refugio, donde vio al banda viendo asombrados a la pantalla de la computadora, y entendio la razón, cuando, él, vio a la pantalla:

Había un chico de unos 18 años, cabello negro, recogido en el mismo estilo que el de Junjie, ojos café, con rasgos de asiatico, su vestimenta, era una camisa roja, con una chaqueta con capucha negra encima, con pantalón negro, y botas negras, tenía un cinturón de babosas en su cintura, y lanzadoras de muñeca como las de Junjie, solo que negras con detalles rojos y grises, era parecido a Junjie, casi identico, pero con una sonrisa maniatica en su rostro. Este desconocido, estaba destruyendo la caverna Campo Callado, la pandilla Hoola se veía atada, con una cinta en la boca, y el joven de cabello negro les estaba apuntando.

Junjie sintio un amargo sabor en la boca, y un escalofrio en su nuca, tenía un serio problema.

La banda estaba impresionada con lo que veía, ademas, ¡Ese loco se parecía a Junjie!, ¡Era casi identico!.

Pero los cuatro cuando vieron, el Lanjua ya había salido en su meca.

- Chicos... Tengo la sospecha de que Junjie lo conoce. Comento Trixie, Eli, Kord y Pronto asintieron, mostrandose de acuerdo.

- Despues le preguntaremos eso, por ahora, hay que ir. Dicho esto, de Eli, la banda, tomaron sus mecas y se fueron a Campo Callado...

* * *

><p>En Campo Callado..<p>

- Vamos, ¿Qué no van a hacer algo?, ¡Son la pandilla Hoola!, crei que eran fuertes, rudos, ¡¿Pero esto?!, ¡Por favor!. Comento el desconocido, riendose de forma maniatica, la pandilla Hoola, gritaban, pero no se escuchaba mucho por la cinta, y se retorcían como gusanos con sal (XD), cuando escucharon motores de mecas, el desconocido, vio a la banda de Shane, pero sonrio de forma maniática al ver, especialmente, a uno de sus miembros.

- ¡Detente!. Esta vez, no fue Eli quien lo ordeno, si no que fue, Junjie.

- ¡Junjie!, ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!. Saludo el desconocido, riéndose de forma maniática, las sospechas de la banda quedaron claras: Junjie si lo conocía, pero parece que no son amigos, por la mirada del Lanjua, una mirada furiosa.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Kai?!. Pregunto Junjie con una furia profunda, la banda estaba en silencio, jamas lo habían visto así, pero sin ningún aviso, el desconocido, o el tal "Kai", estaba frente del Lanjua.

- El polvo oculto no me engaña. Dijo el pelinegro, acariciando un parte de la cara del oji-café, este se paralizo por completo, mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco, y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, mientras su cicatriz se descubría.

- ¡¿Pero qué te paso ahí?!. Pregunto Trixie, ella y la banda, estaban impresionados.

- Yo se lo hice... - Respondió Kai simplemente, sorpresivamente, Junjie tomo la mano que usaba para descubrir su cicatriz y se la torcio. - Veo que aun no lo has superado del todo, pero... ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor Junjie?. Pregunto, la banda abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a Junjie, y abrieron la boca, solo para decir...

- ¡¿HERMANO?!.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... Quería hacer algo diferente... Nadie sabe mucho de Junjie, así que esta historia se enfocara en él y su pasado.<strong>

**Diganme, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Debería continuarlo?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **

**Heridas Graves...**

* * *

><p>En El Presente...<p>

La Banda estaba impresionada, ahora sabían por que ese joven se parecía a Junjie, era su hermano, y para más colmo, su hermano mayor.

- ¡Callate!, ¡Despues de lo que hiciste!, ¡Despues de que por tu culpa casi pierdo la vida...! ...

- Tranquilizate hermanito... Despues de todo quería verte. - Contesto Kai, interrumpiendo a Junjie, y soltando su mano del agarre.

- ¿Para qué?, ¿Para volver a... ?... - Esas palabras, Junjie ni podía pronunciarlas, recordar esa experiencia tan traumatica no se lo permitía. -... Lo pagaras...

- ¡Jah!, ¿Y cómo haras eso?, ¡Nunca tuviste el valor para enfrentarme!, ni siquiera hace 7 años, no pudiste hacerme ningun rasguño, y esa cicatriz en tu cara debería recordatelo. Comento Kai de manera arrogante y macabra.

- ¡CALLATE!. Ordeno Junjie con rabia, la banda estaba en silencio, jamas lo vieron así, ¿Qué paso hace 7 años?.

- Pero es la verdad, hermanito... Fuiste muy debil ese día, y aun, ni siquiera soportas que toque esa cicatriz, y ni siquiera puedes decir lo que te hice, me imagino que ahora tienes miedo, miedo de volver a verme, y volver a vivir eso... Me tienes miedo. Siguio el Lanjua mayor.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!. Ordeno Junjie peor de lo que ya estaba, ese grito se escucho por todo Campo Callado, incluso desperto a varias babosas granadas, los habitantes humanos de la caverna, veían todo escondidos.

- Esto no me gusta... - Murmuro Kord.

- A mi tampoco... Ese loco es hermano de Junjie, y el no nos lo dijo... - Comento Trix frunciendo el ceño, ya estaba harta de los secretos. (Es idea mia o la mayoría de veces ponemos a Trixie de altanera y llorona? XD)

- Trix... Si nunca hablo de él, debe tener sus razones. Dijo Eli.

- Pronto se esta comenzando a asustar, jamas vio al joven Junjie tan enojado. Comento Pronto empezando a temblar.

- Tranquilizate Junjie... Ten más respeto a tu hermano mayor... O es que quieres otro recordatorio de que no vale la pena faltarme al respeto y enfrentarme... - La banda veía asombrada al Lanjua menor, jamas lo vieron tan furioso: Junjie, había empuñado sus manos, con tanta fuerza, que sus dedos comenzaron a sangrar, y tenía una mirada de asesino, para él, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¡YA BASTA!. Grito Junjie furioso, sus ojos cafés, ardían de furia, Kai, sonrio, y disparo, una babosa fosforo, Junjie, se tapo los ojos, la banda tambien lo hizo, pero por alguna razón, la luz era más fuerte para ellos, Kai disparo una babosa aracnired, que sorpresivamente, ato a la banda, y esa telaraña, era bastante gruesa.

- Pero... Que sea cuerpo a cuerpo, ser mucho más divertido. Comento el Lanjua mayor, su hermano apreto con más fuerza sus puños, que aun estaban ensangrentados, y se preparo.

Kai corrio hacia Junjie, tratando de propinarle un puñetaso, pero este fue rapido, y lo esquivo, Junjie, le dio una patada en la cabeza, seguido de un puñetaso en el estomago, Kai, aprovecho, y tomo la mano de su hermano, logrando torsercela junto a su brazo, él Lanjua menor, le propino una patada en el estomago, liberando su brazo, Kai propino una patada en el estomago, luego, una patada en la pierna derecha, pero Junjie no se inmuto, resistio el dolor, y tomo el brazo izquierdo de su hermano, y le propino un rodillazo en su codo, casi quebrandoselo, Kai, comenzo a reirse a carcajadas de forma maniatica, lo que asusto a su hermano, para luego sentir una patada en la cabeza, Junjie podía sentir, como su mandibula, se hacía añicos.

Kai aprovecho, tomo a Junjie de la camisa, y lo alzo, hasta que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, lo raro, era que Junjie, tenía una expresión de inconsciencia.

- Tu no entiendes hermanito... No vale la pena enfrentarte a mi. Dijo Kai, pero Junjie, lo pateo de barbilla para arriba, y casi le rompe la mandibula a Kai, (Ese Junjie debe tener un buen pie... xD), Kai se enojo, le enfurecia que su "Hermanito", lo había engañado. - Bien, ahora si que me hiciste enojar, hermanito.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?. Pregunto Junjie, con intenciones de intimidarlo.

- Esto... - Respondio Kai, sacanso de un objeto de un bolsillo, Junjie abrio los ojos como platos al ver lo que Kai había sacado: Un cuchillo. - Te dije que no vale la pena enfrentarte a mi, hermanito... Pero tu no entiendes...

Kai le dio un puñetaso en la cara a Junjie, despues trato de clavarle ese cuchillo, pero Junjie, era rapido, y esquivaba los ataques, Kai se arto, y le propino un puñetaso a su hermano en el estomago, tan fuerte, que hizo que Junjie escupiera sangre por la boca, este, solo se sostuvo el estomago con las manos, grave error, Kai, aprovecho, y lo apuñalo por la espalda, atravesandole el estomago, que el filo del cuchillo, llego a notarse, fuera de su piel.

- ¡AAAHHH!. Grito Junjie, de puro dolor, al sentir la apuñalada.

- ¡JUNJIE!. Grito la banda.

La vista de Junjie se volvía borrosa, se sostuvo el estomago y callo al suelo, respiraba agitadamente, mientras su traje se teñia de rojo, y la vida se le escapaba en un rojo punzante de su herida, apenas escuchaba las voces de sus amigos gritando su nombre de preocupación, y la risa maniatica de su hermano de fondo, mientras jadeaba de dolor.

- ¡JUNJIE!. Grito una voz, femenina, que se notaba preocupada, se ollo un disparo cerca de Kai, este sonrio y disparo una babosa estropeada, que expulso un humo verde, y al dispersarse, Kai desaparecio.

Junjie, estaba bastante, debil, la vida se le escapaba, solo pudo ver hasta ahí, luego, todo se volvio negro...

* * *

><p><strong>SOY UNA MALDITA, SOY UNA MALDITA, SOY UNA MALDITA, DESGRACIADA!, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, me encanta dejarlos con la boca abierta MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.<strong>

**¿Que pasara?, ¿Junjie morira?, ¿Quien disparo la babosa? (¬w¬), ¿Quien grito, aparte de la banda?**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**

**PD: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**¡¿Qué?!...**

* * *

><p>PDV De Burpy...<p>

No puede ser...

Aun no me lo puedo creer, Kai es hermano mayor de Junjie, y esta completamente loco, y es bastante cruel en mi opinion, apuñalarlo de esa manera, nunca crei decir esto, pero ni Blakk sería tan despiadado, en mi opinion. Estabamos conmocionados con lo que vinos.

Luego de que al fin nos pudimos liberar de esa telaraña, corrimos hacia donde Junjie estaba, afortunadamente, solo estaba inconsciente, pero si no tratabamos rapido su herida, no volvería a despertar, Nicolle despues de que Kai despareciera, corrio hacía él, y vio su herida, y cuando yo la vi, note que era bastante profunda, el cuchillo le desgarro parte de su traje de su traje de cintura para arriba, (Yo: Encerio, no que esa cosa que trae Junjie puesta de cintura para arriba, ¿Una chamarra?, ¿Una polera?, ¿Una camisa?, ¡¿Qué putas es esa cosa?!) asi toda la mitad de su traje para arriba, estaba teñido de rojo.

- Hay que llevarnoslo, esta desangrandose... - Dijo Nicolle, con voz quebradiza, se veía muy preocupada por él, hasta parecía que podría llorar, y... Emmm... Despues voy con Kord de eso, para ver si me puede explicar... Aunque se parece un poco al caso de Eli y Trixie.

- Eso es cierto, vamos. Dijo Eli, obedecimos a su orden, Kord, tomo a Junjie, y lo llevo al estilo bolsa de papas, a su meca, Nicolle puso en piloto automatico a la meca de Junjie, y ella se monto en la suya y nos fuimos...

Fin Del PDV...

PDV De Nicolle...

Cuando vi esa atrocidad senti como mis ojos se tornaban vidriosos, ese maldito apuñalo a Junjie de esa manera tan despiadada, y al verlo en el piso se rio como todo un maniatico, mientras Junjie sufría del dolor, tal vez disparar una demoledora no fue buena idea, y cuando grite su nombre... Esperen, ¡¿Por qué hablo de esto?!.

En fin, despues de tratar la herida, lo llevamos al refugio, lo recostaron en su cama, tenía unos vendajes en su abdomen, obviamente no traía su traje de cintura para arriba, y... ¿Esa cicatriz de donde salio?, despues le pregunto eso, pero... Al verlo así...

Vaya que esta en forma... Que pectorales... Esperen, ¡¿Pero que fue lo que dije?! (Yo: JAJAJAJAJA COMO ME ENCANTA HACERLE ESTO A LAS ESCRITORAS XD).

- Nicolle... - Escuche desde la puerta, voltee y vi a Trixie. - Tenemos que hablar contigo... - Dijo, y yo, camine hacia la puerta, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Junjie, en fin, sali del cuarto, donde vi a Eli, Kord y Pronto sentados en la mesa central de la sala del refugio.

Me sente en un sillón, con una mirada de confusión.

- Nicolle... ¿Viste a esa... "Persona"?. - Hablo Kord, ¡Claro, tambien vi como apuñalaba a Junjie, y se reía como un perfecto maniatico al verlo en el piso!.

- Claro que lo vi... No dudes eso... - Respondi bajando la mirada, y ahora que lo pienso... Esa persona se parecía a Junjie.

- Si notaste el parecido que tenía, con Junjie... ¿Sabes por que se parecen?. - Dijo Trixie, me leyo la mente, yo solo me limite a negar con la cabeza. - Pues... Em... ¡Eli mejor dile tu!, ¡Yo no puedo!. - Dijo tapandose la cara con las manos, Eli solo asintio con la cabeza.

- Bien... Esa persona, se llama Kai... Y es el hermano mayor de Junjie... - Dijo Eli, yo abri los ojos como platos al oir eso, no me la creía, ¡Ese loco es hermano de Junjie, y aun así lo apuñalo!, ¡¿Qué clase de hermano haría eso?!, ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan despiadado y tan cruel?!, ¡Y no me olvido de lo maniatico!, ¡¿Qué demonios tenía el tal Kai en la cabeza?!.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE SU HERMANO?!. - Pregunte, sobresaltando a todos, estaba tan confundida, e impresionada, que no pude evitar sonar así.

- Esa cicatriz que le viste a Junjie... Se la hizo él... - Continuo Trixie, yo... Yo... No me creía esto... No solo lo apuñalo, si no que tambien le hizo una cicatriz en su cara. - No se notaba, por que usaba polvo oculto. -Dijo, estaba a punto de preguntar como Junjie ocultaba esa cicatriz.

- Oimos a Kai hablar, de algo que paso hace 7 años ... Y por lo de las reacciones de Junjie, notamos que esa no fue una experiencia agradable. - Dijo Kord.

- Solo sabemos hasta ahí... - Comento Trixie, yo estaba tan impresionada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Pero... ¿Por qué Kai lo apuñalo?. - Pregunte, tenía que saber la razón.

- Ellos pelearon, cuerpo a cuerpo, Junjie logro engañarlo, eso lo enfurecio y lo llevo a eso... - Me respondio a Trixie, a ver, a ver, a ver, ¡¿SOLO POR ESO?!, sigo diciendo, ¡¿Qué carajos tiene ese tal Kai en la cabeza?!.

Asenti con la cabeza, y subi a las escaleras, y fui a la habitación de Junjie, cuando lo vi presionar sus parpados con un poco de fuerza...

Fin Del PDV...

* * *

><p><strong>Emm... No le encontre otro titulo al cap, como tengo flojera de seguir escribiendo asi que solo dire...<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Esa Historia Detras De Mi...**

* * *

><p>PDV De Junjie...<p>

Yo... Yo no recuerdo nada... Despues de que perdi el conocimiento en Campo Callado, no se que paso...

Presione mis parpados con un poco de fuerza, antes de abrir los ojos, despues de que mi visión se mejorara, no te que estaba en... ¡¿Mi cama?!, mire a mi alrededor y si: Estaba en mi habitación, me mire, y note que tenía vendajes en mi abdomen, frente, muñecas, y abajo de mi clavicula, con manchas de sangre, me dolía el abdomen, pero ya menos, senti mi cuerpo cansado y debil, y estaba sudando.

Unos chillidos me sobresaltaron, vi a mi arsenal en el escritorio de mi habitación, saltaron hacía mi, y empezaron a chillar alegremente, y vi que algunas pusierin ojitos de perro regañado. (Junjie: Me dan ternura... ¿Qué?, ¿Algun problema?).

- Tranquilos... Estoy bien... - Dije, pero a las babosas no les importo, y siguieron como si fuera la primera vez en años que me veían.

- ¿Estas bien?. - Pregunto alguien en la puerta, voltee y vi a...

- ¿Nicolle?. - Pregunte, ¡¿Ella estaba aquí?!, bueno se que la prueba estaba frente a mis ojos, pero, ¡¿Cómo sabe que estoy aqui?!, no es que no me guste, me gusta que este aqui, me encanta que este aqui, es linda, amable, decidida, y agradezco que este aqui, y... Em... Bueno... Es que... Bueno... Yo... ¡Junjie, por favor!, ¡No te pongas como Eli!, (Yo: Puffff jajajajajajajajajaja).

- Hola... - Saludo timidamente, camino hacia mi, y se sento en la orilla de la cama, y me abrazo derrepente, logrando sonrojarme. - Cuando te vi así, senti que el mundo se caía frente a mis ojos, me dolío verte así, fue horrible... No vuelvas a asustarme así... No vuelvas a preocuparme así, Junjie... - Dijo... Y yo me sonroje aun más con lo que escuche, esperen, ¿Se precupa por mi?, ¿Se asusto al verme así?, me abofetee mentalmente, ¡Claro que se preocupa por ti es tu amiga, estupido!.

- Yo... Lo siento, Nicolle... - Fueron las unicas palabras que salieron, le devolvi el abrazo, pero... - ¡Ah!, Nicolle, ¿Sabías que tienes bastante fuerza?. - Pregunte adolorido, ella me estaba abrazando con más fuerza, y... Me dolio. (Junjie: T-T).

Ella me miro confundida, no entendio la indirecta, pero al ver mi cara de dolor, rapidamente se separo.

- Lo siento... - Se disculpo.

- No tranquila. - Le respondi, cuando me acorde de algo, quiza importante. - ¿Cómo supiste de mi estado?.

- ... Vi cuando tu hermano te apuñalo... - Me respondio, yo abri los ojos como platos con lo que escuche, ¡¿Cómo sabía de mi hermano?!.

- ¿Tu cómo...? ...

- La banda me lo dijo... - Me interrumpio... ¡Oh, Shit!.

- Y tenemos que hablar de eso, Junjie... - Dijo a Eli en la puerta Nicolle y yo, volteamos y vimos a la banda, ellos caminaron hasta quedar a una buena distancia, mirandome fijamente, ahora si no tenía escapatoria.

- ¿D-De qué estan hablando?. - Pregunte con un poco de nervisismo.

- No te hagas el loco, Junjie, sabes tan bien como nosotros de que estamos hablando, y las reacciones que tuviste en Campo Callado son más que obvias, ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace 7 años?. - Me respondio Trixie, senti como un cuchillo me atravesaba el corazón con esa pregunta. - Nosotros confiamos en ti... ¿Tu confías en nosotros?. - Me pregunto, y ahí supe, que no tenía escapatoria.

Suspire, tenía que decirlo, y lo sabía...

- Bien... Hace 7 años... Kai y yo entrenabamos lanzamientos juntos, si uno se tropesaba, el otro le ayudaba a levantarse, reiamos, llorabamos, jugabamos, lo que hacían los hermanos, eramos muy cercanos, nos conocíamos como la palma de nuestra mano... Pero algo paso... Un día... Invadieron nuestra caverna, nuestra madre nos escondio a Kai y a mi, mientras ella y nuestro padre peleaban por la seguridad de las personas, los lanzadores eran más fuertes, lograron matarlos a ambos, incendiaron todo, incluso el hogar donde alguna vez yo vivi, yo trataba de aguantar las ganas de gritar y llorar, pero ya las lagrimas salían de mis ojos... - Trate de explicar, y con cada palabra que decía, más grande era el nudo en mi garganta.

- ¿Qué paso con Kai?. - Pregunto Eli, empuñe mis manos con fuerza gracias a esa pregunta, y el nudo en mi garganta se hizo mayor.

- ... Kai, al ver esto... Enloquecio... Grito que lo pagarían, tomo un cuchillo de cocina que había en donde nos escondimos, y salio, escuche gritos, apuñaladas, pero no era de mi hermano, la curiosidad me gano y me asome, y por poco grite con lo que vi... Kai... Estaba cubierto de sangre, y varios cadaveres lo rodeaban, tenía una sonrisa maniatica en el rostro, y se reía como un psicopata, crei que pararía, pero no fue así, no solo a los lanzadores que invadieron mi caverna, si no que tambien ataco a los habitantes de mi caverna, los apuñalaba uno por uno, los niños lloraban con lo que estaban viendo, y eso avivaba las carcajadas de mi hermano, y siguio con ellos, veía un campo rojo, de la sangre de los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, repleto de cadaveres, huesos, sesos... Kai me miro, y me pidio que lo ayudara a acabar con este sufrimiento, pero yo estaba dominado por el miedo, retrocedi asustado, y le dije que no, le rogue que parara, pero él no lo hizo, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo... - Continue, y mis manos ya estaban temblando, Pronto ya tenía la cara paralizada.

- ¿Qué cosa?. - Pregunte Trixie.

- "Lo siento, hermanito... Pero hay que hacer sacrificios..."- Respondi. - Empezo a atacarme, y yo trataba de defenderme, y sabía que debía atacar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, veía al Kai con el que yo crei, no al que me enfrentaba, me hizo un corte en la cara, de ahí proviene esta cicatriz... - Dije señalando la cicatriz en mi cara, suspire, y continue. - Fue muy dificil esquivar sus ataques, me empujo a una casa incendiada, y se las arreglo para que yo no saliera por donde me metio, y afortunadamente, con mucho esfuerzo logre hacerlo, casi muero por eso, por poco el humo bloqueaba completamente mi respiración, y la casa se caía encima mio, pero sali... Desde entonces Kai es así... - Con eso termine, ya, lo dije conte, esa historia detras de mi...

Fin Del PDV...

La banda estaba con la boca abierta, estaban conmocionados con lo acababan de escuchar, no podían creerlo, vaya que Ju jie ocultaba un historia desgarradora, por eso las reacciones, por eso la cicatriz, por eso Kai es un maniatico. No podían creer que Junjie pudiese soportar tanto dolor.

- No puede ser... - Trixie se tapo la boca con las manos, e Eli la abrazo para calmarla, ella acepto el gesto.

- Lo lamento, Junjie... Ni debimos presionarte así. - Se disculpo Eli.

- No esta bien... - Respondio el Lanjua.

- Hey, si te hizo todo eso... Deberias hacerlo pagar... - Comento Pronto.

- ... No ... - Respondio Junjie, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡¿NO?!. - Preguntaron todos, pero el pelinegro no se inmuto, luego de un suspiro, hablo.

- No importa lo que me hizo, no me importa lo que haya pasado... El no tuvo la culpa... Y voy a hacer que recapacite. Respondio Junjie, levantandose. (Tiene pantalones puestos, estaba mejor así, ¿Qué creian que iba a hacer?).

- Pero mira lo que te hizo, esta loco, casi hace que pierdas la vida 2 veces. Comento Trixie.

- Aun así... La misma sangre corre por nuestras venas... Ambos nacimos del mismo vientre... Ya se todo lo que me hizo... Pero aun así es mi hermano... Y voy a ayudarlo. Respondio Junjie decidido.

- ... Te apoyaremos... Respetamos tu desición. Dijo Eli.

- ¡Si!. - Afirmo la banda.

- Yo tambien voy a ayudar... - Dijo Nicolle.

- Gracias... - Agradecio Junjie...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo tenía ganas de que este fuera el cap 3, pero me dio flojera escribirlo.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Tranquilízate****... Estoy Aquí...**

* * *

><p>PDV De Eli...<p>

Vaya... Me siento mal por Junjie.

No puedo creer todo lo que le paso, Junjie tomaba su experiencia como algo de lo más normal, y sin importancia, pero en realidad... Eso era un trauma.

Se lo que es estar traumado, ver el rojo punzante por primera vez, pero no me imagino su punto de vista.

Esa es una experiencia horrible, y ahora lo apuñalo, nunca crei que diria esto, en ningun momento, desde que llegue a BajoTerra.

Pero...

No se que hacer ante esto...

Fin Del PDV...

La banda estaba en la sala del refugio, Nicolle estaba con ellos, estaban considerando algo.

- Creo que si tienes que darsela. Dijo Eli, Trixie asintio.

- Junjie... Em... - Dijo Trixie, con sobre, en sus manos

- ¿Si, Trix?. Pregunto el mencionado, bajando por las escaleras.

- Esta carta... Es para ti... - Contesto la pelirroja entregandole el sobre.

- Creo que deberías leerla en voz alta. Comento Kord.

- ¿Por qué?. Pregunto Junjie, un poco confundido.

- Por que es de parte de Kai... - Respondio Trixie, Junjie abrio los ojos un poco, y rapidamente abrio el sobre, el pelinegro se asusto, la carta... Estaba escrita con sangre.

"Se que estas vivo, hermanito... Admito, que no debo de subestimarte."

"Ire al grano."

"Nos volveremos a ver otra vez."

"Y ya se lo de la chica."

"En fin..."

"Tu, entenderás lo que he sentido todos estos años."

"Que el mundo se desmorone frente a tus ojos..."

"Vas a entender... Lo que es ser yo..."

"Atentamente..."

"Tu hermano."

"Kai..."

"PD: Esta carta, está escrita con tu sangre... La que quedo en el cuchillo cuando te apuñale, ¿Recuerdas, hermanito?"

Junjie dejo caer esta carta al terminar de leerla, ahora Kai sabía lo que sentía por Nicolle, y estaba en un serio peligro, y para más colmo, la carta estaba escrita con su propia sangre, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.

- Junjie, ¿Estas bien?. Pregunto Nicolle.

- Si... Gracias por preguntar... Es que... Necesito estar solo... - Respondio el Lanjua, subiendo las escaleras, y saliendo al balcón, la banda, rapidamente, fue a recoger la carta, y a leerla.

- Pobre... - Murmuro Kord, con lastima.

- Primero la tragedia, luego la apuñalada, y ahora esto... - Comento Trixie.

- A Pronto no le agrada en nada ese Kai. Comento Pronto.

- Creo que... Es mucho mejor dejar que Junjie se calme, ya le hemos presionado mucho. Dijo Eli.

- Si... - Respondio la banda, y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Nicolle rapidamente, fue a tomar la carta y a leerla.

- Pobre... - Comento la castaña.

Mientras tanto con Junjie, él estaba en el valcón, mirando el paisaje nocturno, su cabello negro, se movía al compas del viento suave, estaba preocupado, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, Kai ya sabía de la banda, y de Nicolle, quien sabe que quería hacerle, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué iba a pasar?, ¿Y si fallaba?, ¿Y si no podía proteger a sus amigos? ¿Y si no protegía a las babosas?, ¿Y si no lograba devolverle la vida a las Cavernas Del Este?, ¿Y si no podía proteger a Nicolle?, todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, y lo agobiaban.

Nunca lo admitiría...

Pero...

Tenía miedo...

Así es, Junjie tenía miedo, estaba preocupado, estaba asustado, él ya sabía, lo que era perderlo todo, pero tenía miedo de volverlo a sentir esa horrible sensación, ya había perdido a seres queridos, ya había sentido lo que era perderlo todo, dos veces.

La targedia de su caverna natal, y cuando perdio las Cavernas Del Este, a causa de Goon Doc, no quería volver a senti esa sensación, y ahora esto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué haría?, ¡¿Qué?!.

- Junjie... - Llamo alguien, Junjie se giro y vio a Nicolle.

- Hola... - Saludo timidamente, mientras volvía a mirar el paisaje.

- ¿Sigues pensando en eso?. Pregunto la Montaner.

- Si... - Respondio el Lanjua simplemente.

- Debe ser dificil para ti, cargar con tanto peso. Comento la ojiazul-grisaceo.

- No, no es para tanto... No importa mucho... - Respondio Junjie, restandole importancia.

- Pues a mi, me importa mucho... - Esto hizo que Junjie abriera los ojos un poco.

-...- El pobre ya no sabía que decir ahora.

- No le restes importancia a esto, si importa, mira todo lo que te ha pasado, ¿No es para tanto?, si es para tanto, y me imagino que lo sabes. Continuo la castaña.

- De hecho, si... Lo se...

- ¿Y por que te lo tomas como lo más normal?.

- Nadie merece agobiarse por mis problemas... - Contesto el pelinegro, luego, suspiro. - Es la misma razón, de que trate de ocultar lo de mi hermano...

- Pero no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo... Eso muestra que tienes sentimientos, y eso es bueno... Yo se lo que es perder a un ser querido... - Comento Nicolle.

- ¿A si?.

- Si... Pero no se mucho de eso, comparado contigo. Contesto la Montaner.

- ¿A quien perdiste?. Pregunto el oji-café, aunque se arrepintió después de haberlo hecho.

- A mis padres... Ellos dijeron que tenían que ir a un viaje, yo presentía que algo malo pasaría, pero ellos me dijeron que no me preocupara... Pero pasaron 3 semanas, y solo se encontraron restos de ellos. Termino Nicolle, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

- Lo lamento... No debí preguntar... - Se disculpo el Lanjua.

- ¿A que edad sucedió la tragedia de tu caverna natal?. Pregunto la ojiazul-grisaceo, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado.

- ... A mis 10 años... - Respondio Junjie bajando la mirada.

- Perdón, no fue apropiado preguntar. Se disculpo la Montaner. - Entonces tienes 17 años, ¿No?.

- Si...

- Junjie... Te quiero preguntar algo... Y te pido, que seas honesto, y no mientas... ¿Qué es lo que estas sintiendo ante todo lo que esta pasando?.

Junjie abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿Ahora que iba a decir?, no podía mentir a estas alturas, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que ella sufriera con su problema, tenía un gran peso en sus hombros, y ahora sentía como le presionaba, para que cayera, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, aunque no quería que se notara, su postura era firme, pero estaba temblando, ademas de que sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, y ahora esto.

"¡Lo que tengo es miedo!"

"¡Lo que tengo es miedo!"

"¡Lo que tengo es miedo!"

- Yo... Lo que tengo... Es miedo... - Respondio Junjie con voz quebradiza, ya no tenía intenciones para mentir. - No se que va a pasar ahora, con todo lo que esta pasando... Odio no haber podido evitar que Kai cayera en la locura... Siento rabia, dolor, tristeza, miedo... Todo acumulado... No se que hacer... Y ahora te puse en peligro... Cuando Kai menciono a "La chica" en la carta... Se refería a ti... Yo no se que hacer ahora... Tengo miedo de que algo le pase a la banda... Tengo miedo de no poder evitarlo... Tengo miedo de fallar... Y tengo miedo de que algo te pase... - Con esto, el joven bajo la cabeza, ya lo había confesado todo, ademas de que con lo ultimo, ya tenía las mejillas rojas.

Nicolle medio-abrió su boca, estaba impresionada de lo que acababa de oir, era eso, era miedo, se sentía horrible de haber preguntado, debía tremendo el dolor que agobiaba a Junjie, ademas, ¿Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a ella?, Junjie más profundo de lo que pensaba, se sentía mal por él.

El pelinegro, seguía mirando el paisaje nocturno, tratando de calmarse, cuando sintió, una mano en su hombro, vio que era Nicolle.

- Yo... Lo entiendo... A veces, podemos ser victimas de nuestro pasado. Comento la joven.

- Eso es cierto, Nico... - Respondio el Lanjua.

- Extrañas a tu hermano, ¿Cierto?. Pregunto la castaña, pero obviamente, se arrepintio de hacerlo.

- Claro que lo extraño, es mi hermano, tenemos la misma sangre, nacimos del mismo vientre, fue el que siempre me apoyo, el que siempre me ayudo a levantarme y a seguie aun con mis errores, y... Bueno... Él es... Lo unico que me queda de familia... - Contesto Junjie, sintiendo como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

Nicolle se sentía mal po él, así que lo abrazo, con cuidado de no lastimarlo por su herida vendada. Esto, termino de quebrantar a Junjie, este, correspondio al abrazo, mientras las lagrimas rebeldes se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Nicolle sintio todo el desahogo que Junjie sentía en ese momento, mientras escuchaba unos muy, muy timidos sollozos.

- Hazlo... Yo... - La joven no pudo terminar, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, le dolía recordar esos malos momentos, y solo se aferro al abrazo, así, comenzo un llanto.

Ambos lloraban mientras sollozaban timidamente, y sentían como se desahogaban con el abrazo, luego de unos momentos lograron calmarse.

- Gracias... Nico... - Agradecio el joven, secandose las lagrimas.

- No, no hay nada que agradecer... Hay que descansar. Respondio la Montaner viendo el paisaje nocturno.

- Si... - Junjie, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero, con toda su confianza, le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando sonrojarlos a ambos. - Que descanses... - Dicho esto, Junjie entro al refugio, al igual que Nicolle.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que alguien los estaba observando desde los arboles, Kai había visto todo, y una sonrisa macabra aparecio en su rostro.

- Bien hermanito... Ahora se cuanto vale ella para ti... - Dijo el Lanjua mayor...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... Jaja, Nico te dije que actualizaría, ahora espero con ansias mi actualización.<strong>

**En fin, ¿Qué harían si pasaran por lo mismo que Junjie?, por que yo me hago bolita. Pues... Jeje, esto lo tenía pensado hacer.**

**En fin**

**Cuidense mucho y posupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
